Nuestro hermoso error
by Kina Ni Juu
Summary: Aomine jamás se hubiera imaginado que en esa fiesta su vida cambiaria para siempre al involucrarse con Takao pero a pesar de todo, su hermoso error jamas lo cambiaria por nada en el mundo. [AoTaka] Mencion: [KagaKuro]-[MidoAka]-[KiKasa] Etiquetas: M-preg, ParejasCrack
1. Chapter 1

_**Parte uno:**_

Aomine bajó sus cosas de la cajuela del taxi, cerró la puerta y le pagó al conductor antes de girar y suspirar al mirar su casa. Habían sido una largas semanas desde que estuvo ahí, ser basquetbolista profesional a sus 24 años lo hacia tomar largos viajes y estar ausente de su hogar y lejos de su familia.

Se colgó su bolso y con la otra mano tomó su maleta, luego se encaminó a su casa atravesando el jardín. Buscó sus llaves en sus bolsillos pero no las encontró. Chasqueó la lengua y buscó en su bolso, tampoco.

-Demonios

Las había perdido otra vez. Gruñó molesto pero cuando iba a tocar el timbre, la puerta se abrió primero y sintió algo aferrarse a sus piernas.

-¡Papá!

Aomine sonrió como rara vez se le veía y cuando el pequeño niño se aparto, se inclinó soltando sus cosas para quedar a su altura y acariciar su cabello azul, como el suyo.

-Hola campeón, ¿cómo te has portado?

Ikki, su hijo de 5 años, sonrió de oreja a oreja y sus ojos azul plateado, como los de su madre, brillaron con emoción.

-¡Muy bien! Tetsu-chan me a dado una estrellita por mi buena cond… ¡Oh! ¡Ven! ¡Te voy a mostrar mi dibujo que hice hoy!

Aomine amplió su sonrisa y se dejó arrastrar por Ikki a la sala dejando olvidadas sus cosas en la entrada. Ikki le extendió una hoja.

-¡Te dibuje jugando basket! ¿Te gusta? Tetsu-chan me ayudo

Daiki sintió su corazón estremecerse al ver el dibujo que su hijo le hizo y lo que decía. "Te extraño papá, regresa pronto". Se agacho y cargo al niño estrechándolo contra su cuerpo. Como odiaba alejarse de su pequeño.

-Es hermoso Ikki, ¿me lo puedo quedar?

Ikki asintió y le beso una mejilla.

-Oi Ikki, ¿y en donde esta…?

-Satsuki-chan esta en la cocina

Aomine asintió y se sentó en un sillón con el niño en las piernas. Ikki le conto de todo, con lujo de detalle, lo que había hecho esas semanas que el estuvo ausente, aunque todos los días se llamaban por teléfono y hacían videollamadas, y después comieron de lo que Satsuki hizo antes de irse a su trabajo, Satsuki ya sabia cocinar y comida comestible. Se volvieron a sentar en la sala para ver la televisión y volteo a mirar a Ikki cuando este le llamo.

-Papá, ¿me puedes contar tu historia con mamá? ¿de como nací? Es que…-bajo la cabeza-como mamá no esta y unos amigos me contaron los de sus papás, yo no se la de ustedes…

Aomine enarco una ceja y suspiro. Apago la televisión y se acomodo mejor en el sofá.

-Supongo que esta bien, ya estas grande y puedes entender

Aomine jamás se hubiera imaginado que en esa fiesta su vida cambiaria para siempre.

Estaba empezando su tercer año de preparatoria y terminando iría a la universidad donde seguiría jugando basket pero profesionalmente. Quería llegar muy lejos y sabia, como todos los demás, que lo lograría. Después de todo era el As de la Kiseki no sedai, de la Academia Too. Dueño de la frase "El único que puede vencerme, soy yo mismo".

Satsuki lo había arrastrado a la fiesta y no tenia ni idea de quien era. Estaba en una de sus tantas típicas discusiones con Bakagami cuando lo escucho. A Takao. El chico que siempre estaba como pulga siguiendo a todos lados a Midorima. Takao estaba buscando personas para jugar a la botella y cuando miro que una chica guapa de copa D se unía, el también lo hizo. Había un grupito de 12 personas, mitad y mitad y solo conocía a Takao aunque muy rara vez se dirigían la palabra. Se sentó enfrente de la chica de copa D deseando que le tocara con ella. Pasaron las rondas pero nada y cuando le toco, se llevo una grata sorpresa.

Se tenía que besar con Takao. El pelinegro lo miro con picardía como retándolo con la mirada a que no se atrevía y el nunca se rajaba y echaba hacia atrás. El era Aomine Daiki. Lo tomo con fuerza de la nuca jalándolo al centro del círculo y lo beso de forma apasionada y demandante. Se sorprendió cuando Takao le beso de igual forma, nadie antes había logrado llevarle el ritmo y eso le gusto. El beso se volvió mas intenso y cuando se separaron con la respiración jadeante, sintió un calor caliente apoderarse del ante la expresión del otro.

Mejillas ruborizadas, un pequeño hilito de saliva recorriendo por la barbilla y ojos brillosos por la excitación. El juego continuo y en otro ronda le toco con la chica copa D pero no sintió lo mismo que con Takao. Cuando acabo cada uno se fue por su lado. Aomine por su parte no pudo sacarse de la mente ese beso y la expresión candente de Takao y su imaginación hizo de las suyas, creando escenas donde se lo follaba, duro, rápido y profundo, por lo que salió afuera para enfriar la cabeza pero no lo logro.

Takao estaba ahí. El pelinegro estaba recargado en una pared con la vista en el cielo nocturno. Ninguno dijo nada, duraron unos minutos así hasta que hicieron contacto visual y simplemente volvieron a besarse. Aomine lo acorralo contra la pared estrujando con sus manos ese firme trasero mientras Takao con su piernas enrolladas en su cintura, se restregaba contra el. Al escuchar el suave gemido que soltó el pelinegro, sintió que un bulto comenzaba a formarse y jalo del cabello del chico para verlo a los ojos.

-¿Seguimos en mi casa?-pregunto con la voz mas grave de lo usual

Takao solo le sonrió como respuesta. Se fueron casi corriendo a la casa del mayor sin despedirse de nadie y Takao solo le mando un mensaje a Midorima avisándolo que ya se iba. Al llegar no tardaron mucho en continuar en donde se habían quedado.

Aomine se lo devoró y no solo una vez sino toda la noche. Todo en Takao era erótico. Sus gemidos agudos, su lengua jugando con su miembro, sus manos tocando por todo su cuerpo, la forma en que se estremecía con cada embestida, sus besos, sus ojos llenos de lagrimas a causa del placer, su voz entrecortada rogando por más (más fuerte, más rápido, más profundo), sus uñas rasgando su espalda, sus dientes mordiendo toda piel a su alcance, esa sonrisa incitándolo a continuar una vez más. Erótico y provocativo. No iba a tener suficiente de el en una sola noche.

Así todo comenzó. Siguieron viéndose casi siempre en la casa del mayor, ya que sus padres casi nunca estaban y Momoi estaba muy ocupada con la escuela, y desataban sus deseos carnales. Esa era "su relación", solo conocidos que se reunían para tener sexo, uno muy bueno y con protección, Takao era un doncel.

Y ese día llego. Ya llevaban casi dos meses y en los últimos días miraba a Takao mal, como si estuviera enfermo aunque el pelinegro insistía en que estaba bien. Aomine no le tomo importancia mientras siguieran con lo suyo.

Esa tarde estaba saliendo de los entrenamientos cuando miro a Midorima junto a su novio Akashi en las puertas de la Academia. Verlos ahí la verdad le sorprendió por lo que no tardo mucho en acercarse. Tan solo dijo sus nombres como saludo cuando sintió el puño de Midorima que lo derribo.

-Espero que te hagas responsable Aomine-espeto Midorima

Aomine no pudo reclamarle algo o regresar el golpe porque Midorima ya estaba dentro de la limosina de Akashi. El moreno miro al pelirrojo en busca de respuestas por el golpe y las palabras. ¿Hacerse responsable de que?

Akashi lo miro con su siempre expresión seria y ojos filosos.

-Cuida muy bien de tus palabras Daiki y no lo lastimes

Y se fue sin más dejándolo todavía mas confundido que antes. ¿A que se referían con todo eso? ¿Por qué no podían ser claros y no hablar en clave?

Minutos después recibió un mensaje de Takao donde le pedía reunirse porque tenia que decirle algo en el mismo lugar de siempre y en menos de quince minutos llego a su casa y miro a Takao esperándolo afuera sentado. El pelinegro parecía nervioso pero sobre todo asustado. Entraron y se sentó enfrente de el mirándolo fijamente para que hablara. Takao en ningún momento había levantado la mirada para verlo y cuando lo hizo, Aomine se sorprendió un poco al ver sus ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-Yo…y-yo-respiro hondo-Estoy embarazado Mine-chan

Ninguno dijo, Aomine solo pudo verlo en shock a causa de la sorpresa. ¿Había escuchado bien? ¿Takao estaba embarazado? Takao aparto la mirada y las lágrimas recorrieron sus mejillas, su cuerpo temblaba.

-Yo lo siento Mine-chan, se que esto es… ¡Ah! Lo siento, venia preparado para esto con un discurso pero olvide todo así que estoy diciendo lo que viene a mi cabeza.-rio secamente-Estoy asustado pero a pesar de todo yo tendré al bebe, esa es mi decisión y como esto fue un error, posiblemente un accidente por uno de los condones rotos, no te pido nada, no te exigiré que te hagas responsable y entenderé si no quieres ser parte de esto porque no tengo el derecho de hacerlo, después de todo ni siquiera amigos somos, no somos nada y porque a pesar de todo, yo me enamore de ti. Tal vez no me creas pero me has gustado desde que Midorima nos presento y cuando en esa fiesta se presento la oportunidad, no la desperdicie. Eres el único con quien he estado para que no dudes, era virgen y contigo la perdí. Solo te pido una cosa, si en el futuro el o ella quiere conocerte, no le niegues su deseo porque a pesar de todo, también es tuyo y serás su padre

Takao guardo silencio, no se escucho nada durante unos minutos, solo sus respiraciones hasta que el pelinegro se levanto limpiándose las lagrimas. Volvió evitar tener contacto visual con el. Aomine se mantenía inmóvil.

-Solo quería que lo supieras. Tengo el apoyo de mi padre y mis amigos, el o la bebe tendrá todo lo que necesite, así que no te preocupes

Aomine sintió una punzada en el pecho ante el sarcasmo de la última frase.

-Adiós Mine-chan

Takao se acerco y le dio un superficial beso en los labios antes de darse media vuelta y salir de su casa sin voltear atrás. Aomine cerro los ojos sintiendo las palabras hacer efecto y se quedo ahí sin dejar de pensar en eso. Takao embarazado. De él. Un bebe. Suyo. De ambos.

Se llevo las manos al rostro y resoplo frustrado. Ahora entendía lo de Midorima y Akashi, a esto se referían. Pero a pesar de todo no podía creerlo de todo, el embarazo y la confesión de Takao. ¿El a estado enamorado de el desde hace dos años?

Esa noche no pudo dormir. Su cabeza no lo dejaba en paz. La mañana lo encontró despierto y quemándose la cabeza, jamás había pensado tanto en su vida como ese momento y ante su confusión, hizo lo que nunca se había imaginado. Pedir consejo a Bakagami. El y Kuroko tenían un bebe de unos meses. Se reunieron en el Maji Burger y le conto todo, desde como iniciaron sus encuentros y lo de ayer. Kagami solo escucho en silencio y luego suspiro.

-Realmente eres un idiota Aomine

Aomine arrugo el rostro pero no replico nada porque tenía razón.

-Ponte en el lugar de Takao y ponte los pantalones y actúa como un hombre Ahomine, para que ese bebe existiera se necesitaron de dos personas y no puedes dejarlo solo, Takao te necesita a su lado aunque no lo diga, no puedes dejarlo, tal vez no como pareja pero si como el padre de ese bebe, el no tiene la culpa de nada. Se que estas asustado, yo también pase por eso pero-respiro hondo y sonrió-al final vale la pena cuando lo tengas en tus brazos

Guardo silencio y siguió comiendo lo que ordeno, cuando termino se levanto y puso una mano en el hombro de Aomine quien tenia la vista perdida.

-Una cosa mas, puede que a veces sea un poco ingenuo y no mire las cosas pero piensa un poco en la relación que tenías con Takao, creo que existía algo más y que Takao no es el único con sentimientos de por medio

Y se fue dejándolo todavía mas confundido. Daiki sentía que su cabeza iba a explotar y se fue a las canchas más cercanas para jugar y así poder aclarar su mente saturada pero no lo logro. No podía dejar de pensar en Takao, en todo el tiempo que estuvieron juntos y entonces entendió lo último que le dijo Kagami. Se congelo y soltó la pelota.

-Me gusta Takao

Si, así era. Desde esa fiesta había sido con la única persona con lo que había intimidado cuando antes se acostaba con cualquier doncel o chica que le abriera las piernas. Le gustaba más que el sexo, despertar al lado del chico, dormir sintiendo entre sus brazos al pequeño pelinegro, la cabeza de este recargada en su pecho, sus manos acariciando su corto pelo azul oscuro, sus sonrisas y sus risas. Conocía cosas del chico, sus gustos, lo que no le gustaba, sus gestos, sus sueños y aspiraciones. Sabia que sus padres se divorciaron cuando tenía 5 años, que su madre se volvió a casar y tenía una hermana menor de 6 años, que su padrastro no le caía del todo bien y que tenia una relación muy estrecha con su padre. Que tenía una obsesión por el chocolate y muchas cosas más.

No solo era sexo, Kagami tenía razón. Realmente ese chico le importaba, no, le gustaba e iban a tener un bebe. Aomine iba hacer padre y por ese sentimiento que lo embargo, tomo una decisión. Saco su celular y marco un número que nunca antes había usado.

-Akashi, necesito un favor

En menos de media hora se encontraba enfrente de la puerta de la casa del sr. Takao, el padre del pelinegro, y toco con algo de nerviosismo. Escucho el grito de Takao diciendo que ya iba y la puerta se abrió. El rostro sonriente de Takao cambio por uno de sorpresa e ironía.

-¿Mine-chan?

Aomine respiro hondo intentando parecer como siempre para ocultar sus nervios.

-Yo, Takao

Takao enarco una ceja pero se hizo aun lado para dejarlo pasar sin embargo Aomine no se movió. Tenía que hacerlo o ya no podría.

-Quiero ser parte de esto, de nuestro bebe

"Nuestro bebe", se sentía bien decirlo. Takao puso los ojos en blanco por el shock y sus ojos azul plateado se llenaron de lágrimas por lo que Aomine aparto la mirada incomodo.

-Por que me gustas y quiero intentarlo…

 _ **Jojojo y JA! Mi primer fic con una pareja crack yaoi, tengo otro pero en wattpad y fanfiction porque es hetero y todas las parejas son crack, al menos para mí.**_

 _ **Wattpad: story/51550862-siete-takahimufem**_

 _ **Facfiction:**_ _**s/11550942/1/Siete**_

 _ **Me encanta esta pareja, el AoTaka, KagaTaka y KagaKise son mis parejas crack favoritas pero no hay fics de las primeras dos.**_

 _ **La historia será corta, posiblemente solo tres capítulos.**_

 _ **Esta pertenece a la serie "Parejas crack" y es la primera. Básicamente de eso tratara, subiré una seria de one-shot o breves historias de parejas crack.**_

 _ **Pueden solicitar, acepto sugerencias pero solo por mensajes en Facebook. Pueden mandarme la pareja y alguna idea que quieran de que trate, o si lo dejan a mi decisión.**_

 _ **Link:**_ _**. ?id=100005149639068**_

 _ **Gracias por leer.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Parte dos:**_

-Por que me gustas y quiero intentarlo…

No pudo decir nada mas porque Takao se le lanzo encima, Aomine respondió al abrazo aferrándolo a el y dejo que sollozara en su pecho. Ese día inicio su relación y esta vez de manera formal, eran novios y dentro de unos meses, padres.

Entraron a la casa y ayudo al pelinegro hacer de comer y esperaron a que su padre llegara del trabajo para platicar con el, Aomine quería hacer las cosas bien. Mikio Takao, el padre de Kazunari, llego y hablo seriamente con el. Tenían su apoyo en todo lo que necesitaran, le iba ayudar a buscar un empleo y le dijo que si deseaba podía venir a vivir con ellos para que estuviera más cerca y conviviera más con Kazunari. Le gusto la idea pero tenía que hablar primero con sus padres y la verdad, temía sus reacciones.

Cuando Takao se quedo dormido recargado en el, Mikio le conto que la madre de Takao y su padrastro lo habían rechazado tras enterarse de su embarazo y lo habían corrido de su casa porque era un mal ejemplo para su hija menor. Mikio también le dijo que cuando quiso ir a reclamarles, ella le dijo que Kazunari había dejado de ser su hijo y que todo eso había deprimido a su hijo.

Aomine sintió remordimiento cuando Takao le dio la noticia y no hizo nada, imaginarse el sufrimiento que había tenido que soportar el chico por el rechazo de ellos. Si que se había comportado como un idiota pero ahora haría las cosas bien.

Llevo a Takao a su cuarto para acostarlo en su cama, se despidió de Mikio y fue a su casa. Sus padres ya estaban hay y arreglaban la mesa para cenar. Durante la cena, Daiki solo los escucho hablar y cuando terminaron, les pidió que no se fueran por que tenía que decirles algo. Tenía miedo, lo tenía pero lo haría por Takao y su hijo.

Les dijo de su relación con Takao, el embarazo y sus planes a futuro, un futuro con ellos. Sus padres se escandalizaron e hicieron un drama donde gritaron y reclamaron por su irresponsabilidad. Aomine no se dejo mutar y estaba empezando en ir a su cuarto para tomar sus cosas e irse de la casa cuando sus padres se calmaron.

-¿Eres consiente de que tener un hijo a tu edad no es un trabajo fácil, Daiki?-pregunto su madre

Aomine la miro y asintió. –Lo se, se que no es fácil, lo e visto con Tetsu y Kagami y por eso no puedo dejar solo a Takao. Fue un error, un descuido de nuestra parte pero es mi hijo. Takao-san me ayudara a buscar empleo.

-¿Y la universidad? ¿Y el basket?-interrogo su padre

Aomine ya se esperaba eso y sabía que no podría seguir con su sueño. Se encogió de hombros como restándole importancia al asunto. Primero se enfocaría en Takao y terminar la preparatoria. Sus padres se miraron y luego su mamá lo miro sonriendo.

-Bueno, quiero conocer a Takao y cuentas con nuestro apoyo Daiki, eres nuestro hijo aunque-arrugo el ceño-aun soy muy joven para ser abuela

Cuando se fue a dormir, le mando un mensaje a Takao avisándole que sus padres los invitaban mañana a comer. Takao le respondió casi enseguida diciéndoles que estarían hay y platicaron un rato por mensajes hasta que se fueron a dormir. Esperarían el siguiente fin de semana para contarles a sus amigos de todo.

Al día siguiente ayudo sin ninguna queja a su madre a limpiar y arreglar la casa para las visitas y a la hora acordada, los Takao llegaron puntuales y con un pequeño postre, antojo del embarazado. Aomine sonrió cuando Takao se puso de puntitas y lo jalo del cuello para besarlo suavemente en los labios. Para él el contacto fue muy breve pero se contuvo porque estaban sus padres presentes.

Aomine los presento y se sentaron para comer. La plática fue amena y fueron preguntas para conocerse. Rápidamente su madre y Kazunari se llevaron de maravilla y terminando el postre, su madre saco los álbumes familiares para mostrarle las fotos. El salió con su padre y Mikio al patio para hablar como hombres y escucho todos los consejos que le dieron.

Fue una velada tranquila y agradable, sus familias parecían congeniar muy bien lo cual dejaba a los futuros padres tranquilos. Ya anocheciendo, los Takao se fueron antes de que Kazunari se quedara dormido y porque mañana era lunes y tenían clases. Aomine se quedo mirando por la ventana como el carro se alejaba y bajo la mirada al sentir a su mama abrazarlo.

-Hiciste una buena elección hijo. Kazunari-kun es un chico lindo y me gusta. ¡Mi nieto o nieta será precioso! Espero que herede sus ojazos

Aomine asintió. El también pensaba lo mismo, en ambas cosas. Había acertado con Takao y el también deseaba que su hijo, tenia la seguridad de que era un varón, sacara los ojos del pelinegro. Al día siguiente se levanto por la voz chillona de Satsuki reclamándole el porque no le había dicho aun nada de Takao y el embarazo.

Aomine rodo los ojos y le dijo los planes. Momoi solo hizo un mohín enfadada pero sonrió.

-Me gusta Taka-chan. ¡Espero que mi sobrino o sobrina se igual a el! Si se parece a ti, pobre de el

-¡Oi Satsuki!

La semana pasó realmente rápido y Aomine después de las prácticas se iba a su trabajo, una tienda cerca de la casa de Takao. No se miraron mucho pero a cada rato mantenían contacto por teléfono y se mandaban mensajes. Acordaron que se iría a vivir con ellos después de decirles a los demás de su embarazo. Aomine sabia que Midorima y sus demás compañeros cuidaba de Takao así que no se preocupaba mucho.

El sábado llego y con el darles la noticia a todos sus amigos. En un principio todos se sorprendieron de su relación y más por el embarazo pero también tenían su apoyo. Kise se había lanzado sobre su pareja chillando que el también quería un bebe y tan lindo como sempai ganando unos buenos golpes de Kasamatsu.

Pronto se mudo con los Takao y el vientre a crecer. Aomine comenzó a esforzarme más, sentía la emoción de que seria padre y alguien dependería de el. Necesitaba ahorrar para el bebe y comprar una casa. Sabía que no podía vivir siempre con Mikio.

Las semanas pasaron rápido y su hijo a crecer con ellas. Después de un largo día cansado, al ver a Takao con un vientre visible esperándolo, sus energías se renovaban y sonreía. En las noches cuando se acostaban para dormir, le gustaba abrazarlo por detrás y acariciar su vientre y cuando Takao se dormía, le susurraba a su hijo todos los planes que tenia cuando naciera.

Comenzaron las nauseas, sus exóticos antojos, sus cambios repentinos de humor, sus pies hincharse, el cansancio pero la que más disfruto sin duda fue la etapa donde a cada rato tenían sexo. Takao era intenso cuando se le subía la calentura.

Se hacia tiempo para acompañar a Takao a todas sus citas con el doctor y la primera vez que puso ver a su hijo sonrió y acaricio el cabello del pelinegro cuando comenzó a llorar. Takao pego la foto en un cuadro en su cuarto.

En el cuarto mes verificaron que Takao esperaba un niño y comenzaron a buscar un nombre para su hijo. Estaban entre dos, Aomine quería Ikki y Takao quería Kazuo. Su mamá, Satsuki y Takao comenzaron a comprar cosas para el bebe. Akashi les regalo una cuna y una carriola que agradecieron.

Sus amigos solían pasar tiempo con Takao para que no estuviera solo porque después de todo el trabajaba y Mikio también y a ninguno de los dos les gustaba la idea de que Kazunari se quedara solo en la casa. ¿Y si le pasaba algo y nadie estaba con el? Era mejor prevenir que lamentar. Pasaba más el rato con Tetsu, Kagami y su hijo Touya y con Kise cuando este no trabajaba. Cuando miraba a Takao junto con Touya, sabia que seria una buena madre para su hijo.

Aomine comenzó a recibir presión que lo mantenía de mal humor tanto de la escuela como de gastos. Las universidades comenzaron a mandarle solicitudes para que los eligieran y pudiera seguir su carrera como jugador a nivel profesional. Escondía las cartas ya que no quería que Takao las mirara y se preocupara. No comía bien, se esforzaba más de lo normal, hacia horas extra en el trabajo y no dormía bien por estar pensando en todo. Quería darle todo a su hijo, estaba preocupado del fututo y tenia miedo.

¿Y si no era un buen padre? ¿Y si lastimaba a Takao? ¿Qué comenzaba a sentir por el?

El quería, deseaba seguir su carrera como basquetbolista profesional, había sido su sueño desde niño pero no podía dejar a su hijo. ¿Qué es lo que tenía que hacer? ¿Dejar su sueño truncado o seguir aferrándose a el?

Eran muchos pensamientos y un día simplemente colapso. Su cuerpo no lo soporto más y en medio de un partido contra Seirin, después de recibir el balón de Sakurai, todo a su alrededor dio vueltas, de pronto se volvió oscuridad y cayo inconsciente.

Oyó sollozos lejanos, voces pero no sabia que decían y algo que apretaba con fuerza su mano. Poco a poco comenzó a recuperar la consciencia y pudo entender las voces, sobre todo la de Takao y sonrió ligeramente.

-¡Por favor no me dejes Dai-chan! ¡No puedes dejarme viudo y a nuestro hijo huérfano! Maldito insensible… ¡No es cierto! ¡Te quiero, por favor regresa a mi!

Abrió los ojos y sintió una punzada de culpa al ver el rostro de Takao lleno de lágrimas.

-Ehy, tranquilo, no es bueno para Ikki que te alteres, respira profundo y ¿Desde cuando estamos casados? ¡Y no estoy muerto!

-¡Dai-chan!

Takao salto sobre el abrazándolo por el cuello y escondiendo el rostro entre el hueco de su cuello y su hombro donde dio rienda suelta a las lagrimas. Aomine suspiro y acaricio su espalda. Miro que estaba en la enfermería de su escuela y que en el cuarto estaba Tetsu y Kagami junto con su hijo, Kise y Satsuki aparte el doctor.

El doctor le dijo que le dio anemia y se había desmayado a causa del estrés, le recomendó que tomara unas vitaminas, que comiera bien y descansara, que no se forzara que lo único que ocasionaba era lastimar a su cuerpo.

Aomine suspiro y soporto todos los regaños de Satsuki. Takao se había mantenido callado cuidando de Touya. Después se fueron a la casa para que ambos descansaran. Takao se quedo dormido en el camino y Kagami lo ayudo a llevarlo a la cama. Sus amigos se fueron y el ultimo en irse fue Kise quien lo miro seriamente a los ojos.

-No te sobrefuerces Aominecchi, solo preocupas a Takaocchi y a Kazuocchi. Cuando te miro desmayarte casi sufrió un ataque de pánico. Si necesitas ayuda no dudes en pedírmela, para eso están los amigos, para ayudarse en momentos difíciles.

Aomine cerro los ojos y respiro hondo. No perdía nada. Le conto la presión en la que se encontraba por la escuela, las universidades, el equipo de basket, el dinero. Sabia que Kise era un buen amigo y no lo juzgaría. Kise sonrió con energía.

-¿Sabes Aominecchi? En la próxima campaña será de jóvenes deportistas y podría decirles que te contraten, te pagaran bien

Y así fue. Después de que Kise se fue, subió para acostarse y se abrazo a Takao para poder sentir a su hijo, eso lo relajaba. Unos días después Kise le llamo y modeló para una campaña de ropa deportiva y le pagaron muy bien. Poco a poco ese problema se resolvió pero empezó a notar extraño a Takao, muy serio, distraído y distante.

Comenzó a recibir más solicitudes de universidades pero ya había pensado bien las cosas y esperaría un año como Takao, aun no les había dicho a nadie más que a Kise y a Kagami, ellos lo apoyaban en su decisión. Tomaría un año y luego entraría a escuela de policías pero eso no significaba que dejaba el basket, seguiría practicándolo.

Un día saliendo de la escuela no se quedo a las prácticas y mejor se fue a la casa, tenía ganas de comer y estar con Takao, sentir a su hijo patearle la mano. Sin embargo se sorprendió que al llegar encontrara a Takao llorando en los brazos de Midorima. Dejo caer sus cosas al piso y se acerco preocupado.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Te sientes mal? ¿Ikki esta bien? ¡Voy a llamar al medico!

Midorima lo miro y sacudió la cabeza. Takao se encogió y siguió llorando. Aomine miro al mayor buscando respuestas y este suspiro y le señalo unas hojas en la mesa. Aomine las reconoció, eran solicitudes que el había rechazado. Se tallo el rostro y espero unos minutos para que Takao se quedara dormido y Midorima fue a dejarlo en su cama. Aomine golpeo la mesa con fuerza. Eso era lo que no quería, que Takao reaccionara así. Midorima bajo y lo miro antes de tomar sus cosas. Se acomodo los lentes.

-Necesitas hablar con Takao, Aomine

El aludido solo asintió y el peliverde se fue. Aomine subió a la habitación y se acostó detrás de Takao para abrazarlo. Estuvo unos minutos así y cuando sintió a su hijo patearle, sonrió y comenzó a acariciar el vientre.

-¿Sabes Ikki? Tu mamá quiere llamarte Kazuo y yo Ikki, y como ninguno se pone de acuerdo solemos terminar discutiendo-rio suavemente para no despertar a Takao-pero nada grave, es más bien divertido. Ikki, tienes que saber que tu y tu mamá son lo más importante para mi en estos momentos y no me importaría renunciar a mis sueños por ustedes, dej…

-Pero no quiero que lo hagas-lo interrumpió Takao

Takao se giro para quedar de frente y verse a los ojos. Los de Takao estaban llenos de lágrimas.

-No quiero que renuncies a tus sueños, quiero que luches por ellos. Es mi decisión esperar un año saliendo de la prepa pero no quiero que tu lo hagas y se que Kazuo tampoco lo querría. Quiero que entres a la universidad y seas un basquetbolista profesional, verte en la tele o en vivo jugando en famosos equipos junto a Kazuo y que el este orgulloso de ti como yo lo estoy ahora, quiero ser la envidia de todos porque soy pareja del famoso Aomine Daiki, usar tu uniforme oficial. No renuncies por nosotros Dai-chan, no me perdonaría que te sacrifiques, por favor

Aomine le acaricio las mejillas para limpiarle las lágrimas. Definitivamente había hecho una buena elección con Takao. Sonrió y beso suavemente en los labios.

-De acuerdo, entonces, ¿cuál universidad me conviene más?

Takao sonrió de manera radiante y lo rodeo por el cuello para volverlo a besar. Saco todas las solicitudes que había guardado y las leyó junto Takao. Decidió entrar a la Universidad de Tokio, no quería irse lejos de Takao y de su hijo aunque Takao le aseguro que ellos lo seguirían a donde fuera que el fuera.

Comenzó a estudiar para el examen de admisión, faltaba poco para que tuviera que hacerlo, después se graduaba y luego la universidad. Estudiaba con Satsuki y Takao. Ya había hablado con Mikio y este le había dicho que no se preocupara por de la casa, que el quería regalárselas porque tenia planeado irse a vivir con su novia a un departamento. En un principio ambos, tanto Kazunari como el, se negaron a tal oferta pero Mikio insistió aclarando que solo estaría un año mas en esa casa y luego se iría, que era patrimonio para sus nietos ya que quería más.

Se graduaron de la preparatoria sus amigos, Takao y el. Aomine fue a la ceremonia de Takao y los Takao fueron a la suya. Entre todos organizaron una fiesta para celebrar. Daiki sonrió al ver que todos sus amigos eran felices con sus vidas y parejas. Kise había logrado su objetivo y Kasamatsu ya tenía un mes de embarazo. Akashi y Midorima dijeron que aun no tenían planes de hijos, que esperarían. Himuro y Murasakibara estaban en planes de un bebe pero en unos años mas. Tetsu y Kagami dijo que querían ampliar la familia pero también en un par de años, que ahora querían disfrutar de Touya. Satsuki dijo que quería disfrutar de su soltería y de sus sobrinos.

Aomine entro a la universidad y el tiempo siguió. Había dejado el trabajo de la tienda y siguió en el modelaje donde gano fama y le iba muy bien. Tuvo su propio club de fans y cuando iba por la calle, solía recibir propuestas indecorosas que tal vez en otros tiempos hubiera aceptado pero ahora no, tenía una pareja y esta estaba esperando un hijo suyo. Su vida privada era un secreto para muchos, no quería poner en riesgo a Takao y a Ikki, Kise le había recomendado que nunca dijera de Takao porque había fans que no se tomaban muy bien esas cosas.

En el séptimo mes de embarazo, Satsuki y Tetsu organizaron un baby shower en la casa de Akashi. Fue una fiesta divertida y todas la disfrutaron. Takao miraba con ojos emocionados todos los regalos que recibieron para Ikki/Kazuo, aun no se ponían de acuerdo en el nombre. Llegando a su casa se asustaron al ver un par de patrullas enfrente de su casa y cuando Mikio los miro, se acerco rápidamente para revisar a su hijo de pies a cabeza.

-¿Qué paso oto-san?-pregunto Takao

Mikio lo miro a el y suspiro.

-Se metieron a robar y destruyeron varias cosas…

-¿Qué cosas?-inquirió Takao preocupado

Mikio desvió la mirada y ambos supieron que cosas. La habitación que estaban preparando para su hijo. Takao lloro por eso y cuando se quedo dormido y todos se fueron, Aomine se acerco a Mikio.

-¿Sucedió algo mas, verdad?

Mikio asintió y le conto todos los hechos. Al parecer alguien se había metido por Aomine, posiblemente algún fan obsesionada o alguien que estuviera enojado con el, que quien fuera que haya sido ya sabia de Kazunari y de su hijo. Aomine se preocupo profundamente. Ahora ambos corrían peligro y tenían que cuidarlos. Acordaron no decirle a Takao pero Aomine les dijo a sus amigos y ellos aceptaron ayudar.

A partir de ese día, no dejaban solo a Takao en ningún instante, menos en su casa y en las noches, Akashi les mandaba seguridad que cuidara de ellos cuando dormían. Mikio lo mantenía informado de los avances de la policía en buscar el o la responsable. Aomine vivía con el miedo de que algo les pasara y no estar ahí para protegerlos.

Y fue cuando lo entendió. Estaba enamorado de Takao.

Así que organizo una sorpresa. Con el dinero que ganaba como modelo, llevo a Takao a unas aguas termales fuera de la ciudad para que de regreso lo demás estuviera listo. Hablaron sobre el futuro. Takao regresaría a la escuela y dejarían a Ikki/Kazuo en una guardería. De regreso, Mikio los esperaba emocionado en la puerta y llevaron a Takao al cuarto asignado.

-¡Por kami!-exclamo Takao al ver el cuarto

Entre todos sus amigos habían arreglado otra vez el cuarto para el bebe, habían repuesto todo lo perdido. Takao sintió sus ojos llenarse de lagrimas y soltó un sollozo. Miro a Aomine porque sabía que había sido su idea y poniéndose de puntitas le beso en la barbilla.

-Gracias Dai-chan

Aomine solo sonrió y le beso la frente. Sentía que aun no era el momento para decirle esas palabras. Los días siguieron y Takao volvió a ser ese chico alegre y energético aunque se cansaba más rápido. Aomine comenzó a tener menos tiempo libre pero siempre se mantenía en contacto con el pelinegro por mensajes.

Aomine comenzó a sentirse ansioso y emocionado al pasar de los días, pronto nacería su hijo, ya quería conocerlo, ver como seria, a quien se parecería más. Todas las noches le seguía hablando, no había ni un solo día en que no lo hiciera. Ikki/Kazuo nacería más o menos para su misma fecha, a mitades de agosto.

Un 2 de julio el se encontraba en sus practicas cuando todo su mundo se detuvo y experimento el miedo como nunca antes lo había hecho. Estaba en un one vs one con uno de sus compañeros cuando escucho los gritos desesperados de Momoi y Kise. Ver esas expresiones de sus rostro lo preocupo y más por las lagrimas de la pelirrosa.

-¡Taka-chan sufrió un altercado y esta en el hospital!

Aomine sintió como su corazón se detuvo y no supo muy bien como es que logro moverse para ir al hospital. No puso atención a lo que le dijeron en el camino, entendió muy poco pero si lo que le paso a Takao. Al parecer alguien lo había atacado en su casa y lo había atacado por "engatusarlo". Lo había herido y no pasó a mayores porque Tetsu había llegado a tiempo para evitarlo. Tetsu había llamado a una ambulancia y a todos los demás porque tendrían que hacerle una cesaría.

Aomine sintió un sinfín de emociones, tristeza, rabia, preocupación, miedo, ansiedad, angustia, muchas que no lo dejaron pensar. Aun faltaban unas semanas para que su hijo naciera, poco más de un mes, aun era muy pronto para su nacimiento. Al llegar a la sala, todos sus amigos y sus padres estaban ahí, Mikio le informo lo poco que sabia. Takao aun estaba en operación. Se dejo caer en una silla sintiendo todo el peso de la situación, su madre se acerco para abrazarlo.

Pasaron unos angustiosos minutos y Aomine se levanto cuando un doctor se acerco preguntando por la familia de Takao.

-Yo soy el novio y el papá del bebe

El doctor, un hombre cuarentón, suspiro al verlo.

-Lamento informarle pero el parto es de alto riesgo, las expectativas de que los dos sobrevivan son muy pocas. Lamento tener que decir esto pero el paciente esta sedado como para poder tomar una decisión y usted como el padre, recae en usted. Tiene que decir a quien quiere que salvemos

Aomine sintió como si un balde de agua helada le cayera encima. ¿Decidir para salvar a uno? El no podía hacer eso, nunca se le había pasado por la cabeza que eso podría llegar a suceder. Takao era joven y de muy buena salud y condición física por lo que nunca espero que hubiera problemas.

Recordó que en una ocasión cuando estaban acostados en la cama mirando la televisión, Takao le comento que si llegara a pasar una situación donde tuviera que elegir a alguno de los dos, escogiera a su hijo pero Aomine no se sentía capaz de hacerlo.

¿Mataría a su hijo para salvar a Takao? O ¿Mataría a Takao para salvar a su hijo?

Sintió las lagrimas recorrer por su rostro y un sollozo escapo de sus labios. Su mente no reacciono y de pronto corrió hacia donde estaban operando a Takao y abrió en par en par las puertas.

-¡No puedes morir Takao! ¡No te lo permito! Tu me hiciste prometer no dejar el basket así que yo no te permito que nos abandones, ¡tienes que luchar! Quiero ser la envidia de todos por tenerte como pareja, tener un futuro juntos, ver crecer a Ikki, tener más hijos, quiero…quiero que estés conmigo. Te amo Kazu y a Ikki también, por favor, no me abandonen

Sintió que lo sacaron de la habitación, escucho voces pero el mantenía los ojos cerrados sollozando, no podía dejar de pensar en como se miraba Kazu en esa camilla, en todo el tiempo que estuvieron juntos, sus ilusiones junto a el y a Ikki. No quería que acabara ahí, era demasiado pronto.

Pasaron minutos o tal vez horas pero aun no tenían noticias de ninguno, Aomine seguía sentado pero abrazado a su mamá. Jamás se había sentido tan vulnerable como en ese momento.

De pronto el doctor salió de la sala y lo busco con la mirada. Daiki se acerco a el con la angustia a flor de piel, el necesitaba saber. El doctor solo murmuro unas palabras y Aomine rompió a llorar.

 _ **Que paso?! Jaja, lo siento pero tendrán que esperar.**_

 _ **Tarde mas de lo previsto pero espero que haya valido la pena. Por favor, pasen por mis otros fics y comenten, me alegra leer sus reviews.**_

 _ **Gracias a todos por leer!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Parte tres:**_

Aomine respiro hondo y acaricio el cabello de Ikki. El recordaba con mucha claridad ese día, sabia que nunca lo podría olvidar. El pequeño lo miraba con atención.

-La primera vez que te mire, estabas en la incubadora, eras muy pequeño y arrugado, parecíamos un chango pero uno lindo-rio por la mueca de Ikki-Y Kagami tenia razón, cuando te tuve en mis brazos, supe que todo había valido la pena, que no me equivoque en escoger a tu madre, que había tomado la decisión correcta. A pesar de las expectativas medicas, estas vivo. El doctor dijo que fue un milagro lo que paso ese día y yo también lo creo.

Tomo al niño para sentarlo en sus piernas y le sonrió al ver que los ojos azul plateado del menor tenían pequeñas lagrimas. Aomine no era una persona cariñosa pero por Ikki podía ser todo lo que su hijo necesitara, quisiera.

-Tal vez no es la mejor historia, no es romántica ni nada por el estilo, no hubo magia, princesas y todas esas cursilerías pero si tuvo un final feliz y ese eres tu Ikki, eres nuestro final feliz, fuiste quien nos unió a Kazu y a mí. Debes entender esto Ikki, a pesar de que no te planeamos, eres nuestro hermoso error, mi orgullo y nunca me e arrepentido de tenerte a mi lado y nunca lo hare, eres mi luz Ikki, por eso escogí tu nombre y te amo mi campeón, más que a tu papá Kazu. Nunca lo dudes

Ikki arrugo el rostro para resistir y no romper a llorar. Aomine rio suavemente y le beso la frente antes de que el niño saltara sobre el abrazándolo del cuello y comenzar a sollozar. Aomine sonrió y cerro los ojos apretándolo contra el.

Levanto la mirada al escuchar una risa conocida y lo miro en el marco de la puerta.

-Me has roto el corazón Dai-chan, creí que me amabas más que a ese mocoso

El niño se despego de su papá al escuchar esa voz y se levanto para correr hacia ella y abrazarla de las piernas.

-¡Mamá! ¡Llegaste!

Kazunari sonrió y le acaricio el cabello. En su condición no podía agacharse o sino no dudaría en cargar su hijo y besarle las mejillas.

-Si, ya llegue Ikki-chan, espero que te hayas portado bien con tu tía Satsu-chan

El niño asintió con energía y le conto de todo lo que hizo mientras el no estaba. Aomine los miro y sonrió. Le era imposible no sonreír cuando miraba juntos a su hijo y a su pareja y más después de ese momento que le toco experimentar en el nacimiento de Ikki.

Aomine solo había escuchado la primera oración que le dijo el doctor, lo otro que dijo no importaba por el momento, solo que ellos estaban bien.

-Felicidades, los dos se encuentran bien, sobrevivieron

Aomine sintió que su corazón comenzó a latir y que podía respirar bien. Ambos, Takao y su hijo, habían sobrevivido, no lo habían abandonado. Quiso ir con ellos pero el doctor no se lo permitió por el momento ya que Takao estaba inconsciente y su hijo estaba en observación en una incubadora, después de todo era prematuro y las siguientes 24 horas eran cruciales pero el doctor le comento que a pesar de todo, su hijo estaba estable y de buena salud.

Aomine casi sintió que lloraría de tranquilidad. Levanto la mirada al sentir una mano en su hombro y se encontró con la risueña mirada de Kagami.

-Felicidades Aomine, eres oficialmente papá

Daiki solo pudo reír y sin poderlo contener lo abrazo, agradeció las felicitaciones de sus familias y amigos. Espero por lo que sintió como horas hasta que le dejaron ver a su hijo, no podría tocarlo ni cargarlo pero al menos si verlo aunque un vidrio y varios metros los separara.

Reconoció a su bebe al instante y no tuvo que ver el apellido en la incubadora, el supo que era el, lo sentía. Su hijo era pequeño, un poco arrugado pero su madre le había dicho que todos los niños al nacer estaban así sin embargo para Aomine era hermoso, perfecto. Tenía unos cabellos color azul oscuro y su piel algo enrojecida. Estaba dormido con sus manos hechas puños y cerca de su rostro.

Aomine se pego lo que más pudo al espejo para seguir viéndolo y sonrió.

-Ikki, hola, soy yo, papá

Como si su hijo lo escuchara, el recién nacido se movió un poco y abrió sus ojos para mover la mirada como si lo buscara y Aomine soltó un respingo cuando sus miradas se conectaron. Sus ojos eran azul plateado como los de Kazu. Se había cumplido su deseo. Escucho a su madre y a Mikio llorar y las palmadas de su padre felicitándolo.

-Es perfecto Daiki, felicidades hijo

Aomine solo sonrió. Rápidamente se hizo de noche y el aun no había visto a Kazunari y les habían dicho los doctores que se retiraran a sus casas para que descansaran pero el no se quería ir, Aomine se tenia que quedar con su hijo y Takao, eran su familia. Akashi había desaparecido y cuando regreso, lo miro fijo a los ojos.

-Puedes quedarte con Kazunari en su habitación, ya arregle todo.

Aomine le agradeció. Se despidió de todos y fue a la habitación que Akashi le había indicado. Respiro hondo y entro. Aomine sintió su corazón encogerse al verlo. Takao lucia débil, tenía las mejillas pálidas y su respiración era algo lenta. Tomo una silla para sentarse cerca de el y lo contemplo en silencio por unos largos minutos. Tomo la mano de Takao entre las suyas y le beso suavemente los labios.

-Te amo Kazu. Gracias

Le beso otra vez en los labios y recargo la cabeza en la camilla para poder dormir. Despertó al sentir una mano en su cabello acariciarlo. Levanto la cabeza parpadeando varias veces y bostezo.

-Buenos días Dai-chan

Aomine despertó por completo encontrándose con la sonrisa de Kazu y sus ojos azul plateado brillando con intensidad.

-Buenas Kazu, ¿cómo te sientes?

Takao rio un poco, sus mejillas ya habían adquirido color, ya no tenia el mismo aspecto débil que ayer tenia, este era el Kazu que el conocía.

-Mejor-lo miro a los ojos-¿Cómo esta? ¿Está bien? ¡Quiero verlo!

Aomine le puso las manos en los hombros para que no se levantara.

-Tranquilo Kazu, Ikki esta bien, no te preocupes. Voy a buscar al doctor para decirle. Tienes que descansar y no alterarte

Takao suspiro y asintió acomodándose de nuevo en la camilla. Aomine apenas se iba a levantar cuando la puerta de abrió y entro una enfermera empujando una cuna. Ambos contuvieron la respiración al saber a quien traían. La enfermera les sonrió.

\- Felicidades papás, su hijo es un pequeño guerrero

Aomine no pudo despegar la mirada de ella cuando tomo a un pequeño bulto envuelto en una manta azul y sintió su corazón acelerarse cuando esta se acerco a Kazu para darle el niño. La enfermera se retiro para darles privacidad.

Takao movió un poco la manta para ver el rostro a su hijo y soltó un sollozo a la vez que su sonrisa se ampliaba. Aomine supo que esa imagen, madre e hijo por primera vez, no se le olvidaría nunca. La paz que emitía, el amor que se sentía. Su hijo y Kazu sin duda eran sus personas favoritas y más importantes, más que el mismo. Haría todo por verlos feliz.

-Oh, esta dormido. Dai-chan, ¿de qué color son sus ojos?

-Tiene tus ojos

Los ojos azul plateado, iguales a los de su hijo, brillaron con intensidad. Sonrió al ver a Takao arrullar a su bebe cantándole en voz baja. Solo se quedo ahí sentado en la silla, mirándolos. Después de unos minutos, Takao despego la mirada de su hijo para verlo a el.

-Toma Dai-chan, cargarlo

Aomine palideció. Tenía miedo. –No, lo puedo romper

Takao soltó una carcajada pero no tan alta como lo hacia usualmente y sus ojos lo miraron de manera burlesca.

-No lo vas a lastimar, ni a romper. Ven, te diré como

Aomine lo dudo pero termino accediendo. Se sentó en la camilla aun lado de Takao y acomodo los brazos como le indico. Jadeo cuando su hijo recién nacido fue colocado en sus brazos. Y Kagami tenía razón. Sintió que esa larga espera había valido la pena, que todos los sacrificios que habían hecho y que harían en un futuro por su hijo, valdría la pena.

Quien estaba en sus brazos era una personita hecha por el y Takao. Llevaba sus genes, su sangre, una parte de el. Tenía a alguien a quien cuidar, proteger, educar y no era ninguna carga. Era su hijo, suyo y de Takao.

-¿Sabes Dai-chan? Cuando estaba en operación, aun tenia algo de consciencia y fue horrible-Daiki lo observo-Saber que nuestras vidas corrían peligro y no poder hacer nada. Quería gritar, decirles que lo salvaran a el pero no podía y tuve miedo, por el no por mi, miedo de perderlo porque sabia que te tendría a ti y tu lo cuidarías bien-sonrió-pero cuando pude escucharte, te escuche y sentí que tenia que luchar con mas ganas, me diste la fuerza que necesitaba porque yo también quiero estar contigo, pasar el resto de mi vida contigo y nuestros hijos-rio-porque definitivamente tendremos mas y porque te amo Daiki y no podría abandonarte jamás

Aomine sonrió ampliamente, como pocas veces lo hace y aun con su hijo en brazos, se inclino para besar de manera demandante a Takao. Tuvo en clara un pensamiento, Takao era suyo y de nadie más. Un movimiento entre sus manos les llamo la atención y ambos miraron a su hijo.

El recién nacido estaba despertando y al abrir los ojos, su mirada conecto nuevamente con la suya, como la primera vez que se miraron y Aomine se sintió atrapado. El bebe arrugo los labios como si sonriera y extendió los brazos hacia el. Aomine en una especie de transe, inclino el rostro hacia las pequeñas manos y cerro los ojos al sentirlas.

Definitivamente su mundo giraría en torno a ellos dos.

-Se llamara Ikki, creo que es un buen nombre para nuestro hijo, ¿ne?

Aomine lo miro de reojo y asintió levemente. Ikki era perfecto para su hijo. Esa tarde sus más allegados y familiares conocieron a Aomine Ikki. Takao e Ikki duro tres días en el hospital y los dieron de alta. En esos días Aomine no se despego de su lado, solo salía rápidamente a ducharse y cambiarse ropa porque dormía y comía con ellos.

Tal y como se lo esperaban, tener un bebe no fue tarea fácil pero eran felices. En las noches se turnaban para cuidar de Ikki cuando este se despertaba llorando aunque usualmente Takao hacia esa tarea porque Aomine estaba en la escuela y no quería que se desvelara.

La responsable del accidente de Takao había sido una loca fan obsesionada con el y estaba en la cárcel. Aomine hizo un comunicado donde dijo que dejaría el modelaje para enfocarse solo en el basket, la escuela y su familia.

Le gustaba colocar a su hijo en su pecho, sentirlo cerca. No importaban sus desvelos, sus esfuerzos por que valían la pena, todo era por su hijo.

Verlo crecer día tras día, comenzar una verdadera relación con Takao. Sus amigos y sus familias fueron de mucha ayuda. Ikki se había vuelto inseparable de Touya y cuando comenzó a gatear seguía al mayor a todas partes. Los meses pasaron y Kasamatsu dio a luz a una niña a la que llamaron Yusuki. Fue un gran espectáculo ver a Kise ese día.

Ikki ya comenzaba a balbucear y había intentado caminar, su hijo era muy energético y le gustaba jugar con la pelota de basket. Seria un basquetbolista en el futuro como sus padres. Ikki cumplió su primer año y ese día dijo su primera palabra. "Mamá".

Decir que no se sintió celoso y decepcionado, seria una mentira muy grande pero un par de días después Ikki dijo "Papá". Semanas después Mikio cumplió lo que les había dicho antes, se mudo con su pareja actual y les dejo la casa.

Los años siguieron y las cosas cambiando. Como pareja tuvieron discusiones pero ninguno desconfiaba del amor del otro y sabían que a pesar de todo, seguirían juntos porque su pequeño error, Ikki, los unía para siempre. Ikki creció y se convirtió en un niño alegre y lleno de energía pero era obediente y un excelente hijo. Era una combinación perfecta de ambos.

Takao había entrado a la universidad y se había graduado como músico y daba clases en Shutoku como profesor de música, aparte era compositor de varias bandas reconocidas.

El logro su meta de ser un jugador profesional y era miembro de un equipo famoso y era un padre orgullo de su primogénito y del que esperaban. Takao estaba embarazado y tenía 5 meses.

Aomine se acercó cuando Ikki fue a su cuarto por algo que Kazu y lo beso en los labios, los había añorado demasiado. Con sus manos acaricio suavemente el vientre de Takao para poder sentir a su hija y sonrió al sentir que le pateo la mano.

-Estoy en casa Kazu

Takao le paso los brazos por el cuello y se puso de puntitas para besarlo nuevamente.

-Bienvenido a casa Dai-chan

Aomine lo miro a los ojos y le fue inevitable no recordar la primera vez que lo miro. Definitivamente había escogido a la persona correcta. Takao le había dado, en esos 6 años, todo lo que necesitaba y más.

-Cásate conmigo Kazu

Sintió satisfacción cuando Takao lo miro totalmente estupefacto, con los ojos como plato y la boca tan abierta que parecía que se había roto la mandíbula. Le acaricio con los pulgares las mejillas para limpiarle las lágrimas que escurrían por sus hermosos ojos.

-¿Eso es un sí?

Aomine rio cuando Takao se impulsó para poderlo abrazar con fuerza.

-¡Sí! ¡Si quiero! ¡Si quiero casarme contigo!

Aomine lo tomo de la barbilla para fundirse en un nuevo beso queriéndole transmitir con el gesto todo lo que sentía por él. Al apartarse, Takao le sonrió de manera radiante.

-Tonto Dai-chan, te estabas tardando demasiado

Aomine enarco una ceja pero sacudió la cabeza.

-¿Se van a casar?

Ambos voltearon al escuchar la voz de su hijo, este los miraba con los ojos brillando por la emoción. Aomine asintió.

-Sí, nos vamos a casar, ¿qué piensas?

Aomine tan solo alcanzo a separarse de Takao para atrapar a su hijo y sonrió cuando el niño los abrazo a ambos por los cuellos riendo con fuerza y alegría.

-¡Que son los mejores papás del mundo!

Aomine sonrió y miro como Takao le besaba las mejillas a su hijo. Aomine podía asegurar algo. Él tenía la mejor familia y la amaba.

 _ **Según como investigue, el nombre de Ikki significa "el único que brilla".**_

 _ **Jojojo! Ah? Como les quedo el ojo?**_

 _ **No! No podía matar Kazunari dos veces, eso sería demasiado cruel e inhumano de mi parte, solo quería dejarle emoción al asunto.**_

 _ **Según solo serían tres capítulos, pero al estar terminando este, me di cuenta que hacía falta uno más, así que aún no está finalizado.**_

 _ **Gracias a todos por leer!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Parte cuatro:**_

Aomine despertó al escuchar mucho alboroto en la casa pero sentía tanto sueño, que se giro y tapo la cabeza con la almohada para seguir durmiendo y lo hubiera terminando asiendo sino fuera porque la puerta de su cuarto se abrió de golpe escuchándose dos fuertes gritos.

-¡PAPÁ!

Un jadeo escapo de sus labios cuando dos cuerpos pequeños cayeron sobre su espalda. Aomine sonrió y se giro atrapando a cada uno con un brazo y ponerlos debajo de el y así comenzar a hacerles cosquillas. Los gemelos Kazuo y Kashim, rieron retorciéndose en la cama y con sus manos intentaron detenerlo.

-¡No!-chillo Kazuo-¡Papá, de-detente!

-¡No más cosquillas!-dijo Kashim-¡Me hare pis!

Aomine los dejo ir con una sonrisa ladina y los contemplo mientras ellos se calmaban. Los gemelos tenían 6 años y eran sus hijos más pequeños y lo que se parecían a él más físicamente porque Akiko tenía su carácter. Tenían el cabello azul oscuro con las puntas negras y los ojos azul plateado, su piel era morena pero no tan oscura como la suya. Eran altos para su edad, Kashim ligeramente más alto que su gemelo doncel. Si Ikki había sido muy energético a su edad, los gemelos eran mucho mas hiperactivos pero igual los quería con locura.

Cuando los gemelos voltearon hacia la puerta, el también lo hizo y se encontró con Akiko, la única mujer de la casa. Su hija tenía casi 10 años y era la única que había heredado del color azul oscuro de sus ojos pero tenía el cabello y piel de Kazunari. La niña suspiro sin cambiar su expresión perezosa de su rostro y movió la mirada hacia la derecha.

-¡Mamá, aun están en la cama!

Aomine rio cuando los gemelos inflaron las mejillas como Kazu.

-¡Mentira! ¡Venimos a despertar a papá!-exclamo Kashim

-¡Pero papá nos ataco!-agrego Kazuo

Daiki se rasco la poca barba que se había dejado crecer en la barbilla y se levanto de la cama. Le hizo una seña a su hija.

-Ya, ya Akiko. Vete a terminar de arreglar, yo me encargo de los gemelos

Su hija solo asintió con la cabeza y se retiro a, lo que Aomine intuyo, su habitación. Cargo a los gemelos para llevarlos a su cuarto y se cambiaran mientras el se daba una rápida ducha. Al salir de la ducha, fue a su cuarto y miro en la cama el traje que había comprado para la ocasión. Suspiro con nostalgia y sacudió la cabeza.

Hoy era la graduación de Ikki de la secundaria Teikon, capitán del equipo de basket y el mejor promedio de su generación por lo que le toco dar el discurso de despedida, además también lo iban a condecorar por su labor como basquetbolista en esos tres años como el mejor de su generación. Ikki había arrasado con todo, como un Aomine. Daiki no podría estar más orgulloso de su primogénito.

Que rápido había pasado el tiempo, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos sus hijos ya habían crecido, pareciera que apenas fue ayer cuando miró a Kazunari por primera vez, cuando lo conoció.

Sonrió cuando sintió que lo abrazaron por detrás, reconoció ese aroma, había dormido con el en los últimos 16 años. Puso las manos sobre las de Kazunari y volteo a verlo de reojo, Kazunari los miraba con sus ojos brillando de la emoción.

-El tiempo paso muy rápido, ¿no lo crees Dai-chan?

Daiki rio y hecho la cabeza hacia atrás. –Así es la vida

Kazunari sonrió y le beso una mejilla. Se vistieron para la ocasión entre toqueteos y besos rápidos y luego bajaron a desayunar con sus hijos. Daiki sonrió al ver a su familia junta. Kazunari se había acercado para acomodarle la ropa a Kashim, Ikki ayudaba a Kazuo a limpiarse el rostro mientras Akiko servía la comida.

Tal vez no era un buen cocinero como Kagami, tal vez no era cariñoso como Kise, tal vez no hacia esos magníficos postres como Murasakibara, tal vez no era un héroe como Midorima que salvaba vidas siendo doctor, no era tan rico como Akashi, no era el mejor padre pero lo intentaba, sus hijos eran los mejores y el intentaba ser un buen padre también. Tal vez a los ojos de los demás no eran la mejor familia pero para el, lo eran y no le importaba la opinión de los demás.

Se acerco, le beso la frente a Akiko quien aparto el rostro con una mueca pero sonrojada y le acaricio el cabello a Ikki quien solo le sonrió. Se sentó en su lugar y comieron todos juntos. Terminando, fueron a arreglar lo que les faltaba y se fueron a la secundaria Teikon. Sus amigos y familias también estaban ahí para compartir de ese momento tan especial.

Daiki apretó la mano de Kazunari cuando su hijo paso enfrente para recoger su diploma y decir su discurso de despedida. Sonrió al ver a Ikki. A sus 15 años, su hijo era tan alto como el cuando estaba en la secundaria, en un par de años lo alcanzaría en estatura, era delgado pero tonificado y su cabello lo tenia muy corto de abajo y algo largo sobre la frente. Ikki era un chico atractivo y no lo decía porque fuera su hijo, porque así era la verdad. Ikki era la combinación perfecta de Kazunari y el.

Finalizando la graduación se acercaron a Ikki para felicitarlo. Sacudió la cabeza al ver como los gemelos lo tenían cada uno fuertemente agarrado de cada pierna y Ryoma, el hijo menor de Kise y Kasamatsu. Fueron juntos al último partido que Ikki haría como capitán de Teikon y los de tercero contra sus kohais y luego la premiación.

Ikki pasó nuevamente al micrófono para decir unas palabras.

-Cuando entre al basket, me encontré con una barrera, una que en un principio creía que no podría superar. Mis padres son Daiki y Kazunari Aomine, quien anteriormente era Takao, o como eran conocidos en su juventud, si ya están viejos-se escucharon risas y Aomine sintió sus mejillas sonrojarse-El as de Teikon y Too, el basquetbolista estrella de Japón y la sombra de Shutoku. Mis tíos además son los famosos Kiseki no sedai y El milagro que no fue milagro. Todo mundo esperaba de mí tener sus habilidades, el ojo de halcón de mi madre y el instinto salvaje de mi padre, que entrara a la zona, que llenara sus lugares pero-sonrió-ellos fueron quienes me motivaron a que abriera las puertas del basket con mis propias manos, que luchara contra lo que los demás esperaban de mi, que inventara un nuevo estilo de juego con el que ser conocido y lo hice y todos gracias a ellos

Guardo silencio por unos segundos y Aomine sintió un escalofrió cuando su hijo lo miro a el y a Kazunari antes de seguir hablando.

-Cuando tenía 5 años, recuerdo haberle preguntado a mi padre cual era mi historia, como nací, como se conocieron y recuerdo muy bien sus palabras. "Tal vez no es la mejor historia, no es romántica ni nada por el estilo, no hubo magia, princesas y todas esas cursilerías pero si tuvo un final feliz y ese eres tu Ikki, eres nuestro final feliz, fuiste quien nos unió a Kazu y a mí. Debes entender esto Ikki, a pesar de que no te planeamos, eres nuestro hermoso error, mi orgullo y nunca me e arrepentido de tenerte a mi lado y nunca lo hare, eres mi luz Ikki". Yo-respiro hondo-Yo soy quien esta orgullo de ustedes, se que se preguntan si son buenos padres, que si toman las mejores decisiones por nosotros y muchas cosas mas pero lo que soy ahora, no seria sin ustedes. Gracias por darme la oportunidad de vivir, de ser lo que soy, por existir y darme a mis hermanos, la vida que tengo. Esto-señalo su trofeo-no debería ser para mi, sino para ustedes mis descuidados progenitores. Los amo papá y mamá

Daiki no se había dado cuenta que las lagrimas recorrieron por sus mejillas hasta que Ikki bajo de donde estaba para correr hacia ellos y abrazarlos. Sintió a sus demás hijos también abrazarlos y después de unos segundos sin responder, Aomine los estrecho a todos, a su familia. Le beso la sien a su primogénito.

-Te amo campeón

Ikki, su hermoso error, le sonrió. –Yo también papá

-¡Yo también!-exclamo Kazuo

-¡Yo más!-chillo Kashim

Duraron unos minutos así, abrazados escuchando como las personas a su alrededor aplaudían. Después se fueron todos a la casa de Akashi Seijuro donde se organizo la fiesta para Daiki. Rio al ver como Shinya, el hijo de Midorima y Akashi, y Keigo, el hijo de Satsuki y Mazuyumi, discutían por su pequeño doncel ya que los dos querían casarse con Kazuo cuando fueran adultos. Kashim les gritaba que nadie tendría a su hermano. Aomine tampoco lo permitiría, al menos no tan fácil.

-Ne, ne, ¿por qué no dejan que Kazuo elija con quien se quiere casar?-dijo Kazunari

Por un momento todos callaron para ver a Kazuo quien solo sonrojo y mordió su labio inferior con timidez arrugando con sus manos el borde de su camisa.

-Yo… y-yo… ¡Yo quiero a Mamoru-kun!

Y corrió para abrazar a Mamoru, el trillizo menor de Murasakibara y Himuro. Aomine rompió en carcajadas sin poderlo evitar. Por el rabillo del ojo noto como Ikki besaba en los labios a Touya cuando Kagami se distrajo por estar hablando con Kasamatsu y Midorima. Ryoma estaba detrás de su hija intentando convencerla de que cuando estuvieran grandes aceptara ser su novia. Suspiro. El amor estaba por todas partes.

Sintió un escalofrió cuando sintió unos brazos rodearlo por detrás.

-Unos años más y se irán de la casa-murmuro Kazunari

Aomine respiro hondo. El ya sabía que eso pasaría, era un proceso de la vida. Los hijos vuelan lejos del hogar para formar el propio, solo le quedaba disfrutar. Miro a sus amigos más cercanos con sus familias.

Kagami y Tetsu tenían tres hijos. Touya de 16, Teruko de 11 y Tatsuo de 9 años, el mayor y el menor eran donceles y Kagami era terriblemente celoso, incluso más que el.

Kise y Kasamatsu tenían dos. La mayor, Yusuki de 14 y Ryoma de 12 años.

Murasakibara y Himuro tenían la misma cantidad que el, cuatro hijos y casi todos en un parto en el cual Himuro casi pierde la vida con uno de sus hijos. Aito tenía 12 años y los trillizos, dos hombres y una mujer, 10 años, Mamoru, Kisho y Takara.

Midorima y Akashi solo tenían un hijo, Shinya de 7 años y no había sacado el carácter de ninguno de sus padres aunque enojado era otra cosa.

Satsuki se había casado, para sorpresa de todos, con Mazuyumi, la sombra gris de Razukan. Tenían a Keigo de 7 años y estaban esperando al segundo.

El tenia su propia familia con Kazunari y sus amigos también era parte de su familia. Todos eran felices y eso bastaba para el.

Había pasado muchas cosas para llegar a ese momento. Había hecho muchos sacrificios, muchas discusiones, mucho estrés, muchas pérdidas de recuerdos valiosos por no estar, muchas cosas pero cada uno de esos valía la pena al ver a su familia. Se había casado con una persona fantástica que amaba y que esta le correspondía, tenia a los mejores hijos que un padre podría desear y había seguido su sueño.

¿Qué más necesitaba en la vida? Nada si los tenía a ellos.

Aomine jamás se hubiera imaginado que en esa fiesta su vida cambiaria para siempre al involucrarse con Takao pero a pesar de todo, su hermoso error jamás lo cambiaria por nada en el mundo. Por que Aomine había perdido poco y había ganado más, más de lo que nunca antes se había imaginado.

Fin.

 _ **Vaya, otra historia terminada, corta pero lo hice.**_

 _ **No se, espero que haya quedado bien. Tenía en un principio una idea algo diferente pero al final quedo así. Perdón, no soy buena concluyendo historias.**_

 _ **Debo de agradecerles mucho, en un principio creían que no seria muy bien recibida la historia, tenía un poco de miedo pero me fue mejor de lo que hubiera imaginado y les doy gracias por eso.**_

 _ **Los siguientes proyectos de la serie son: KagaKise, AoAka y AkaKise. Voy a dar los mejor de mí en ellos.**_

 _ **Ya empecé con KagaKise, espero subirlo antes de que termine la semana, será una historia y al parecer, puede que sea lo mas largo que haya escrito hasta ahora, no se cuantos capítulos vayan hacer.**_

 _ **De verdad, gracias por pasar por aquí, leer y dejar un review. Gracias de todo corazón.**_

 _ **Nos vemos después, pasen por favor a mis demás historias.**_


End file.
